


Sweet Honey

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Crack Fic, F/M, Strap-Ons, Sub Harry, and slaps harry with her barbies, bald harry, but im gonna tag it as underage anyway cos lux is underage, dom lux, harry is dumb, harry just gets himself off, harry uses his bottle gag as a dildo too, i think shes also possessed, i try seeing how many ways i can say penis, im going to hell, its a joke, lux and harry don't do anything, lux uses her bottle as a gag, they don't have sex, they use a pacifier as a buttplug, zux 2.0 in hux version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would’ve said no and continued his night like he always did: watch midget porn and then that one gif of a guy rimming a chicken, since that really did get him going, but there was something about Lux that he couldn’t stay away from… maybe it was her stank smell after she’d crapped herself or the way she cried out salty tears and just as salty boogers. Lux turned him on in every way and Harry couldn’t just say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware I’m probably going to hell for writing this, but I accept that responsibility and since Zayn died back in 2012 I felt like the Hux to the Zux had to be written, can you really blame me? I listened to a lot of Beyoncé when I wrote this and there are going to be so many typos or grammatical errors, but who really cares? This is a Hux fan fiction.
> 
> I dedicate this to some people… they know who they are.

Harry chewed the peppermint gum in his mouth loudly and listened to Lou Teasdale yap her bleached blonde roots off about how she needed a baby sitter for the night since her and whatever her fiancé’s name was needed to –nudge- get a few hours to themselves.

Harry would’ve said no and continued his night like he always did: watch midget porn and then that one gif of a guy rimming a chicken, since that really did get him going, but there was something about Lux that he couldn’t stay away from… maybe it was her stank smell after she’d crapped herself or the way she cried out salty tears and just as salty boogers. Lux turned him on in every way and Harry couldn’t just say no.

Harry’s horse cock was already half hard and out in the open thanks to his (literally) sprayed on jeans as he thought about all the possibilities he could do to the young girl… his young honey.

“I’ll be right there.” Harry dragged out slowly, since he had a speaking impairment that meant he could only get out a world every 2 seconds. He popped his gum and twirled his hair with his monster stick fingers.

“Oh my god, thank you babes you are a lifesaver!” Lou replied, exaggerating every second word to make her seem more enthusiastic than she actually was.

Harry chewed loudly and hung up, slipping his iPhone 6+ between his ball-sack to keep it toasty and warm and keep his little spermies alive.

His spermies that he’d hopefully soon be putting in his baby girl.

Harry put his gum behind his ear like he’d seen once done in a movie he watched and picked up his scooter by the front door and rode to Lou and what’s-his-face’s house.

Harry _loved_ riding around on his scooter because that meant the world could see his luscious Rapunzel length hair flow wildly and his newly dreaded pubes fly freely as well. It was also an added bonus that his uncircumcised lovely bits could get some fresh air.

When he finally arrived at their home he clicked the magic button on his scooter that shrunk it to pocket size and he swallowed it. He wasn’t worried about indigestion since the scooter would just get stuck in his stomach and be easy for him to regurgitate later on when he left.

Harry pulled the gum from behind his ear and removed the pieces of bugs and hair that had gotten caught in it along the way and popped it back into his mouth and chewed, moaning at the extra flavours.

He ratta-tat-tatted at their front door and enthusiastically hugged Lou when she opened the door, his manly man bits greeting her as well from below the waist.

“Harreh!” She greeted and got down on her knees. “Horse Harry!”

Harry cackled and wiped a tear from his face at just how _funny_ she was!

Harry stopped laughing suddenly and chewed his gum before pushing her out of the way and letting himself in. He was rich after all, he could do whatever he wanted.

Lux came rounding the corner to see what all the noise was about and Harry almost lost it right there.

Piggy tails, long mismatched socks and a short dress. This was a wet dream come true.

He was going to be hard as a rock in no time, the tingling in his balls coming from both the radiation coming off his phone as well as his excitement at what was so to occur later tonight.

“We’ll be back pretty late so stay as long as you like, just like, don’t go in the basement.” Lou called from the front door and Harry nodded along, chewing his gum because that is all Harry ever does, chew gum.

“Why, have you got a person in there?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“Don’t you and I both wish!” Lou replied enthusiastically which caused her and Harry to burst into a wild chorus of laughter.

Tom and Lou left soon after and Harry turned to look at Lux who was sitting in front of her couch, making two Barbie dolls kiss.

Harry crouched down to her level to watch her. “You like doing that yeah?”

Lux pursed her lips and looked up at Harry, sitting in silence for a moment before slapping him across the face with one of the dolls. “Shut the fuck up.”

Harry gasped at her language, who taught this poor child that kind of language!?

It was a turn on.

Harry stuttered out an apology and Lux glared at him, standing up and puffing her chest out. “Sit.”

Harry quickly sat down at looked up at Lux’s big eyes, eagerly awaiting what his baby girl, his little honey, his Luxie, was going to do.

“Don’t move or I’ll punish you.” Lux ordered and if Harry’s cock wasn’t hard already it surely was now and there was no stopping it.

Harry watched Lux waddle off, her pink spotted underpants peeking out and Harry had to stop himself from touching himself.

All his wildest dreams were about to come true.

Lux came back eventually, carrying one of her bottles and stopped in front of Harry. Watching. Waiting. “Your parts are sticking up.”

Harry nodded quickly and opened his mouth to speak when Lux suddenly shoved her bottle into Harry’s mouth, causing him to gag pathetically.

“I’m in charge.” Lux told Harry angrily and pushed the bottle further into his mouth for good measures. “Don’t talk, voice annoying.”

Harry’s eyes widened when he realised what path this was taking.

He liked it, he liked it a lot.

Lux pulled out a plastic bottle and handed it to Harry and told him bluntly. “Take the sippy thing off.”

Harry looked at her in confusion and she threateningly brought up her palm and he quickly looked down not wanting to anger his master-

Wait, his Master?

Harry liked that… he liked that a lot.

Harry unscrewed the lid and removed the part she’d asked before closing the bottle back up and handed it to Lux who nodded and patted his head in appreciation which had him purring because Harry is one/fourth feline.

Lux looked down at Harry’s groin and her small, baby butt soft hand gripped his monster horse penis and Harry almost ejaculated right there and then. Harry held his breath as his baby girl shoved his throbbing erection and ball sack into the bottle which all amazingly fit, it reminded Harry of one of those vagina sex toys. His iPhone cluttered at this thighs although and Lux growled and picked it up, throwing it at the opposite wall where it shattered.

Harry moaned at the sight of her aggression, wondering if she’d throw him at a wall and shatter him into a thousand pieces.

Lux slapped Harry at the noise he made around the bottle which made Harry’s dick dribble excitedly.

“Don’t speak!” Lux ordered, stomping her foot angrily and Harry swore he saw her eyes flash red.

Harry bowed his head in submission and Lux made a noise of approval and begun to walk away, leaving Harry still sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Horse Harry feeling exceptionally cramped from inside Lux’s bottle.

“Up. Braid my hair.” Lux ordered once she’d placed herself on her fluffy pink beanbag, her legs neatly crossed and hands gripping her two Barbies.

Harry quickly rose, one hand going down to support the bottle hanging from his junk and the other moving to swipe the slobber that had begun to pool around Harry’s mouth and down his chin.

Harry scurried behind Lux and began to remove the hair ties from her soft blonde hair, he throbbed at the feeling.

Lux gripped his wrist and turned around, pulling the bottle from his mouth and wiping the spit onto his shirt before turning back around and returning to the act she was currently making the dolls do.

He run his fingertips through her hair and shuddered at the feeling, he could come just from this, and just from feeling his baby girl’s hair, how soft and conditioned it was.

Harry shakily separating her hair, biting back a groan when he saw her scalp and a small lice crawling through the strands of hair.

He removed it from the strand and crushed it between his fingers and continued, not wanting to be distracted again from his sweet honey.

Each strand that Harry begun to braid had Harry positively panting, his parts begging for the attention Harry desperately wanted to give them, but he knew he could please his Master by braiding her hair, even if that meant coming inside the bottle which Harry wasn’t even sure he was allowed to do.

“L-Lux?” Harry begun after he’d completely one of the two braids he planned on doing.

Lux swung around in anger and Harry shrunk back as she scolded him. “I’m not Lux, I’m the boss.”

“Master?” Harry suggested, biting his lip at being able to finally say his thoughts out loud.

Lux watched the older male briefly before nodding and repeating him, confirming the suggestion.

She spun back around and demanded that Harry continue where he eagerly did, but not before adjusting the bottle between his legs.

Lux’s hair was like nothing Harry had ever felt before, it was silky soft, smooth in all the right places and questionably damp in all the rest.

Without his knowledge Harry just begun to thrust into the beanbag, the bottle giving him some stimulation. He was going to bust his nut inside the bottle before he even finished braiding her hair and Harry _knew_ his Master wouldn’t like that so he used his whole might to stop the rhythm and tightly finish her braid.

Just as Harry wrapped the hair tie around the end of the braid he gave one mighty thrust and let out a loud manly squeal of Lux’s name as he sent his sperm flying from his balls into the bottle where it had nowhere to escape thanks to the thickness of his penis that was pulsing angry and red as he had his release, looking at the masterpiece he’d made his Master’s hair into.

“Thank.” Lux said blankly and got up from the beanbag, noticeably unfazed by the fact Harry had just let his load out into her bottle right behind her.

Boy, was Harry wrong.

Harry watched as Lux threw one of the Barbies down to the ground and stared at Harry with fire in her eyes.

“You’ve been a bad boy.” Lux scolds him.

“I’m sorry Master, please, _please_ punish me.” Harry replies, shaking with anticipation.

Lux wound her arm back that was holding the Barbie and swung at the left side of Harry’s face with full force, colliding with it with a loud smack that left Harry with the taste of blood in his mouth.

He was hard again.

“You weren’t meant to do what you did in the bottle! I didn’t tell you to.” Lux said angrily and stomped her foot for the second time. “If you were meant to do that I would have told you!”

Harry looked down in shame as Lux had her tantrum, eyeing his parts in betrayal that we’re now soaking in the bottle like a coating that went over a roast.

“Come.” His Master ordered and begun to walk in the direction of the house’s basement.

“Uh... Luxie, I don’t think we’re meant to be going down here, your mot-”

Lux slowly turned her head around to stare at Harry, her eyes wide and dangerous and before Harry’s eyes she grew a few feet, her eyes flashed red again and Harry at that point did briefly worry about his life.

Taller, red eyed Lux stalked towards Harry and pushed the bottle that was still covered in saliva back into his mouth to stop him from speaking.

When Lux spoke her voice had dropped octaves lower than it should’ve been for a female of her age. “Shut your mouth.”

Harry nodded and followed Lux cautiously to the basement door which she kicked down effortlessly, Harry’s meat shrivelled and grew back twice as strong.

He wanted to be manhandled by Lux.

Lux walked into the basement, sliding the broken door out of the way and Harry followed, his rock hard level 10 horse cock now sticking straight up, meaning the bottle rested against his stomach

Harry would’ve gasped if he didn’t have a plastic bottle in his mouth.

Covering every surface was some sort of sex toy or BDSM object varying from handcuffs to gags.

It was like one giant wet dream… and the fact Lux was in the centre of it all turned Harry on like he’d never been before.

Lux pushed Harry towards a chair that was in the centre of the room. “Sit down.”

Harry enthusiastically sat down, looking around the room to see what Lux was going to do to him.

He watched his Master walk towards a wall covered in different whips and Harry almost came right in the bottle, almost lost all his ego and his insides from the amount of lust that races through his body.

Lux reached up and up… and onto her tippy toes.

“I can’t reach.” Lux sighed, spinning around to look at Harry expectantly.

Harry stood up slowly and walked over to Lux and scratched his neck. The small girl pointed towards the most intense looking one of the bunch: black leather with what looked like metal tassels.

That had to be illegal.

Harry reached up and unhooked the whip, handing it to Lux who was now flushed bright red.

“Get back to the chair and forget that ever happened.” Lux mumbled, her voice still low, maybe even lower than Harry’s.

It felt like he was about to get whipped by the devil. Which sounded hot.

Harry hurried back to the chair with Lux one step behind him.

Once he was seated Lux surprised him by handcuffing both his hands to the back of the chair with some fabulous fluffy pink handcuffs.

Harry sat pliant on the seat and whimpered as his dick bobbled when Lux pushed the bottle further down since his levelling up caused his balls to almost slip out.

Harry tried to swallow the spit gathered behind the bottle in his mouth since he was going to end up drowning before he even got to enjoy half of what Lux had planned, he desperately slurped at the saliva, hips rising just as Lux unexpectedly brought down the whip causing Harry to choke, almost spitting out the bottle.

Lux didn’t stop after that, she just kept going and Harry was a complete mess. Moaning, groaning and whimpering, almost crying when his Master went off track and send an excruciatingly hard whip to his manhood.

Harry passed out.

When he woke up the bottle around his ego was filled even more, his member now shrivelling from his own fluids. Like pruned fingers when you’re in the bath too long.

Harry looked up and saw Lux absolutely fuming and holding what looked like a sheep sheer.

Harry shook his head urgently when she turned it on and inched closer to him, motioning a shaving motion.

“I have to punish you.”

Harry shook his head even harder, he was going to keep shaking his head even if that meant breaking his neck while doing so. No one touched Harry’s locks, his pride and joy, his beautiful babies. His innocence, his wellbeing, his life support, his beating heart, his everything!

Lux grabbed Harry’s head with her soft, silky bum hand and forced him to stay still and look at her. “Your fault.”

Harry winced when the sheers got louder and closer to his ear, slowly strand by strand his sweet honey removed his most prized possession.

Eventually Harry begun to weep, which Lux did not take too nicely.

She pushed down the sheer and nipped into Harry’s skull, bringing blood to the surface and then continuing. By the time she was finally finished Harry was completely bald, his hair surrounding his feet.

His head and his heart hurt, both leaking sadness in the form of blood.

Lux turned the sheers off and put them down, queefing excitedly once she looked at her new masterpiece.

She removed the handcuffs from Harry’s hands and everything from then on happened in slow motion.

Harry flew to the ground and gathered his hair into his arms weeping openly and trying to pat his hair back onto his head.

He’d never be the same again.

Lux rolled her eyes in boredom and pulled Harry’s loose hairs off his head and forcing him to stand.

Harry wiped his eyes as he stood, not wanting his Master to know how truly upset he was in case she punished him more and removed his downstairs dreads.

Lux looked into Harry’s eyes, looked deep into his soul before nodding to herself. She tugged Harry down to her height and removed the bottle from his mouth. “Put this up your bum.”

Harry’s mouth dropped at the request. “A-Are you sure?”

Lux rose her eyebrow, testing Harry to see how dumb he really was.

“Sorry, dumb question, sorry Master.”

Harry gratefully took the bottle slick with his own spit and shivered at how full it was going to make him feel.

His wang was quickly hardening at the thought of finally having something up his backside.

“Thank you Master.” Harry said eagerly and placed the bottle on the seat he was seated on before that was now covered in his past hair. Harry ignored the hair and stood on the chair and crouched like a chicken would if they were laying an egg.

Harry watched his Master for approval, sinking down like a claw machine and this bottle was his prize.

Harry opened his butt checks wide to make way for his tight hole, he made mocking beeping noises in hopes to make his Master smile.

Lux stared at him blankly.

Harry instantly stopped and looked down when he felt the bottle begin to slip into his privatest parts.

Harry moaned loudly and his willy oozed precome into the bottle homing his other parts that he couldn’t do anything to please.

Harry bottomed out with a loud groan, feeling every bump and curve in the bottle that was now snug inside him. “Master, Master are you proud?”

Lux watched Harry bounce on the bottle for a few minutes before nodding and spinning around to walk out of the room.

Harry stilled, unsure if he was meant to follow after her.

A loud voice boomed through the house that sounded like Lux’s new twenty levels lower voice. “You better not have stopped.”

Harry shook his head quickly and bounced and grinded quicker. “GoTTA go FASt!”

Harry was stilling going at it like a maniac, finally finding his male G spot when Lux returned with a pacifier now in her mouth. She stopped at the door to assess Harry so he made sure to moan high and pretty.

Harry was full of pretty.

“Stop.” Lux ordered suddenly from around the sucker in her mouth and he did, mid-air and so suddenly that his legs almost gave up from the stop.

“Fill the bottle.”

Harry nodded eagerly and moved super-fast, almost a blur as he rode the bottle, chasing the request his Master had made. With the extra push it didn’t take Harry long before he squealed and let out a load into the bottle to add to the growing sea in the bottle.

Lux nodded her head appreciatively and moved to the sheers. Harry began to stutter uncontrollably, not understanding where he went wrong. He did everything his Master requested and done it with flying colours.

His noise got caught in his throat when Lux begun to shave her own hair off.

Harry could cry with happiness, he and his Master were going to match.

Bald heads together.

Everything he could’ve wished for and more.

Harry watched breathlessly as his Master steadily (almost professionally) removed her mount of gorgeous, flowing blonde hair that harry had braided earlier.

Touched was an understatement on how Harry was currently feeling.

Harry quickly wiped the tear of happiness from his face when his sweet honey, his baby girl, his Master turned off the sheers and looked at Harry, her tiny hairless head shining.

Harry removed the bottle from his stretched bumhole and handed it to Lux when she held her hand out and traded it for her pacifier.

“What do I do with this master?” Harry asked quietly when Lux begun to walk around the basement obviously searching for something.

“In your bum.”

Harry sat fully on the chair and pulled his legs up over his shoulders to push the pacifier into his bum, clenching at how clogged he was.

Once Harry returned his legs to the floor he watched Lux pace through the room, before she stopped and picked up what she’d obviously been searching for.

She hid it behind her back and hurried back to Harry to show him happily.

What she showed him was more than Harry expected and he was so overwhelmed that he came instantly.

A strap-on.

Lux’s eyes grew angry and Harry knew he’d made a mistake.

“I didn’t say to do that!” She screeched, her voice now extremely high pitched shaking the whole room and shattering a window somewhere in the house.

“I’m so-”

Lux shook her head angrily and Harry watched in fear as his Master stretched out in height until she was almost as tall as the ceiling, her eyes burning bright red, like the depths of hell.

Harry screams.

“Gaga Goo Goo!” Lux growls back ferociously.

Then all hell did break loose.

Lux broke open some sort of portal, thundering and lightning rained down upon Harry as he continued to scream the more Lux repeated the same line over and over again.

This was the end.

This was how Harry died.

His dick and balls stuck in a toddler’s bottle and a sucker in his ass.

Lightning suddenly struck down, searing through Harry’s body and burning his core, turning him to a crisp.

“Gaga Goo Goo.” Lux continued to chant as little uniforms flew down from the portal and snacked upon Harry’s burnt corpse.

She watched in excitement as more and more uniforms came and devoured Harry’s flesh hungrily. This was all she’d dreamed of and it had finally come true.

She victoriously removed the bottle from Harry’s groin, his shrivelled penis the only things not burnt.

Lux clicked her chubby fingers, closing the portal and removing all the unicorns but one and said a quick prayer to Satan, offering him Harry’s body and thanking him for another great year, a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Lux sniffed the bottle before laughing manically, unscrewing the top and pulling Harry’s penis from his body. She ordered the last of the unicorms to remove the insides to make for a new, tasty straw before sticking the leftover of his junk and foreskin and sculled Harry’s spermies down in one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I switched it up from the original and killed Harry instead *shrugs*, none of this fic was ever and will never be a reality. I do not actually think Harry would get hard to the thought of Lux and I really hope he doesn’t because that is wrong, it was wrong of me to write this, I’m going to apologise to the Lord on Sunday.
> 
> **_This whole fic is a joke, I’m a joke… don’t report me. Don’t let Harry see this fic, he’s rich, he’ll probably find out where I live and call the cops on me for child porn (don’t share this with the boys or anyone associated to the boys… Jesus Christ)_**
> 
>  
> 
> ****


End file.
